


Naming Baby

by Writernon



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Baby Names, Dialogue-Only, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Vaguely Implied Mpreg, or they might have adopted or had a surrogate it's all fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernon/pseuds/Writernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Martin try to agree on a name for their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this [here](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6034.html?thread=10190482#cmt10190482) on the CabinPres_Fic Meme Oct. 29, 2012

"What's wrong with calling her Griselda?"

"The more important question should be what's _not_ wrong with Griselda. I still think Cessna would be a lovely name for a girl."

"It is brilliant, Skip-"

"Arthur, we're married. We have a child together. When are you going to call me Martin?"

"I dunno. I try, but it just seems wrong. And about Cessna. Mum said no."

"This is our child Arthur, not your mother's."

"I know, Skip. But she said at the wedding not to let you name any of her grandchildren after aircraft, or Very Bad Things would happen, and unless Griselda-"

"Cessna."

"-Unless our baby isn't going to be mum's granddaughter, I don't see how that would work."

"Piper then. It's a serviceable name, just happens to be the name of an aeroplane too."

"We named the cat Piper. And the dog Cub."

"Blast! Uhhhh, how about Delta? Juliet? Sierra?"

"Ooo, Sierra's pretty! You hold her for a minute, I'll just ring mum and check."

"Arthur, must you?"

"Well, whatever we call the baby, she is going to be called that forever, so Mum said I should ask before-"

"Fine, I'll tell you right now she won't go for any of those."

"Oh, why?"

"What's the phonetic alphabet designation for 'S' Arthur?"

"Ooo! I know this! Spaghetti! Spumoni! Spam!"

"No, no, never mind."

"We have to think of something, Skip! We can't call her Baby forever!"

"We won't! Uhhh. What about... well. Aviators?"

"She's only one baby, Skip, we'd have to call her 'Aviator' not 'Aviators' and I'm pretty sure Mum-"

"No! I mean naming her after aviators. An aviator!"

"...Ann's brilliant, but our last name isn't Aviator."

"No I mean.... 'Amelia'"

"Oh, Skip! That's a brilliant name! She's even ginger like the girl on Doctor Who!"

"Amelia 'Erhart' not 'Pond'."

"What?"

"The girl on Doctor Who is not who she'd be named aft- ...never mind."

"But it's brilliant! And it makes lots of shorter names for her friends to call her! Amy! Lia! Mel! A! Ooo, maybe she'll grow up to be a Spice Girl!"

"I don't think so. What do you say, Arthur? Will 'Amelia' get ground clearance from your mother?"

"I think so, but... It's one name, and it's a brilliant name, but I think we need two."

"It's taken us over nine months to settle on one, at this rate she'll be in school before we- No. I think...."

"Whatever you're thinking, Skip, I'm sure it's brilliant! You've got a funny sort of look on your face."

"For once Arthur, I think it might actually be brilliant. Arthur, allow me to introduce to you our daughter. Amelia _Carolyn_ Shappey-Crieff."

"Oh. Oh, Skip. That really is the most brilliant idea. Mum will love it."

"Let me hold Amelia, you ring your mother and tell her."

"Here. Hold her head like- yeah. You're beautiful, both of you. The most brilliant things ever."

"Go ring your mum and then come back, we can all have a celebratory snuggle."

"Brilliant! ...Hi mum...?"

"Hello, little Amelia Carolyn. You've got a lot to live up to with your namesakes, but I think you just might do it."


End file.
